Reservations
by Tears Washed Away
Summary: Set immediately after Lady Knight. What will emerge as the war begins to die down and friendships are being rekindled? This will most likely evolve into a KD. I'm continuing after a huge, 3 year, hiatus. So please enjoy. Read and Relax!
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** All characters, and anything you recognize from Tamora Pierce's writings, obviously all belong to her, blah, blah, blah your know the drill.

Read, Relax, Review, and Please don't sue!

Chapter I -

Rain steadily drummed against the oiled hats and cloaks of three weary riders. A woman with shoulder length, mouse brown colored hair, with piercing hazel eyes was riding atop of a brown mare that sported a black mane and tail. She moved her gaze sideways as she tucked a dripping lock of wet hair behind her ear and turned her attention to the small rider next to her. "How are you doing Tobe?" she asked in a kind voice.

Tobe smiled up at her, "I'm doing just fine, Kel. Its only the horses I'm worried for they seem to be tiring."

Kel nodded miserably, "We all are. Neal said we're very close, and I can't deny him the happiness of arriving at Steadfast early, his heart is set on seeing Yuki." Just then Neal rode up next them, he was smiling happily. Tobe saw the smile and went on ahead from fear that Neal would start up with his terrible poetry reciting. Kel wasn't as lucky and Neal had already begun to talk, she sighed as Neal went on about Yuki's eyebrows.

---

An hour later Kel was slapping her hand against her forehead, trying to empty Neal's useless poetry from her mind. Just then a view of buildings, shops, and bustling carts came into view and Kel let her hand drop to her side.

"Thank the Goddess we're nearly there!" she heard Tobe yell. Soon after covering the last stretch of road before they reached the fort's gate.

Neal and Kel held up they're shields and were immediately let in. As they neared the stables they saw a familiar blue-eyed sergeant, waving to them from the entrance of the stable.

Kel suddenly more attentive smiled and waved back, but Neal pretended not to notice his cousin and quickly dismounted his horse and handed Tobe the reins. Soon he was running in the direction of the sleeping quarters of the Yamani's. Kel shook her head at Neal's bad manners, then got off her own horse and led it to the waiting Sergeant.

"So how's our country's Protector of the Small fairing," asked the sergeant, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh hush Dom, if you won't greet me properly then neither will I," with that she walked her horse around him, a grinning Tobe followed her. Kel started to brush her horse Hoshi down and smiled inwardly, Dom's sense of humor had rubbed off on Kel and now it was his turn to suffer. Dom sauntered over to Hoshi's stable and leaned against the gate and started to pout.

"Common Kel don't be mad," pleaded Dom. Kel simply went on brushing Hoshi as though she had never heard him. Dom sighed, "I swear on Neal's life, that I shall never call you Protector of the Small ever again, am I forgiven?"

Kel finally looked up at him and grinned slyly, "Seeing has how you've been trying to rid yourself of Neal ever since you were children, I don't think you mean it." With that she stood up dusted off her tunic and started walking to the exit of the stables.

Dom followed and grabbed her hand before she could make it out of the stables, "Well I'm not going to let you go anywhere until you say I'm forgiven."

Kel looked up at him suddenly needing to suppress the heat that threatened to rise in her cheeks and sighed, "Fine, fine, you win sir but only because I'm about to faint from hunger. So now, if you would so kindly let go."

Kel saw a faint shade of pink play across his cheeks as he glanced down at his firm hold of her hand and she smiled covertly. Dom let go of her and they started off towards to the mess hall. "Dom, what were you doing in the stables anyway?"

"Ah, well it was punishment work, from my wonderful Lord Raoul," grumbled Dom as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kel laughed mockingly and added in a sarcastic tone much similar to Neal's own taunting manner, "Serves** you** right, _Sir_."

**A/N:** As I'm sure many of you have noticed this story was published a** long** while ago. SO you're probably wondering why it's still listed as having only one Chapter. Well it's summer again and being on the verge of my senior year I figured I'd revisit FanFic. I really have missed reading everyone's unique stories. I also thought I _**really **_needed to make good on word of continuing this story.

**So** I've tweaked this chapter and already have Chapter 2 underway, mainly thanks to the reviews I received encouraging me onward, however long ago that was.  
As always I welcome your comments, critiques, corrections, and everything else whole heartedly.

Special thanks to the following for their kind words: Evilstrawberry, LauraCynthia, Pinky, Mademoiselle Parfait, Nadireth, Britt, Poisonmoon, Tris the weatherwitch, PsychoLioness, alyios, dreamerdoll, Becca the Great, dancer4eva, jesusfreak30, and anonymous.5.


	2. Chapter II

Please note that thoughts, mostly, are italicized.

**Read, Relax, Review, and Please don't sue!**

**Chapter II**

The impression that Steadfast left on Keladry was reminiscent of the one her tour of Mastiff had left not to long before. Everywhere she saw the tidiness and well built structures that were all under the care and use of the King's Own. The fort served very much as a headquarters but was mainly meant for the use of Third Company and of course the Knight Commander, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak.

Kel scanned the mess hall as she entered while following Dom's lead and was quickly greeted by the many familiar faces of Third Company. As soon as they had received their supper they grabbed seats at a table made up largely of men from Dom's squad, men that had supported Kel's precarious endeavor into Scanra, and men she had not only come to respect but felt greatly indebted to. Kel delightedly greeted them all with hand shakes and smiles and just as quickly the atmosphere calmed from the excitement Kel's appearance had provided. The men steered the conversation back to the quickly dying war with Scanra, a subject of forever contention and deep discussion.

Wolset who sat to the left of Kel smiled weakly and stated, "Seems that our little escapade really did pay off in turning the tide of this war, huh Kel?"

The other men echoed his statement with laughs and slaps on the back. Kel simply nodded and forced back a smile as she looked on him, she knew what an impact their chase into Scanra had cost him. After all she had been the one to observe how the friendship between Wolset and Fulcher and balanced the men out, she understood the loss he most likely felt for his fellow corporal.

The conversation continued on amiably as the topic was forced under further scrutiny. Kel absently interjected a few words now and then, her mind continuing to drift back to her command at New Hope. She was already versed in the current state of the war. The gist of it being that their forces had completely pushed away the Scanrans from Northwatch, Steadfast, and Mastiff. In addition to forcing the enemy's hand back over the Vassa River, they had also sent out parties in the hunt for King Maggur. The Second and Third Company of the King's Own along with the Queen's Riders had helped to squelch most raiding party activities. And of course due to Kel's mission, killing machines were a thing of the past.

As the meal came to an end and the men began to take their leave for the night, Kel struggled to stifle a yawn and successively lost. Dom was quick to notice and suggested he show her the room she would be occupying for the duration of her stay.

They bid everyone remaining a good night and started on their way out and continued on in a comfortable stride in step with each other. "So Kel, you won't be to tired tomorrow morning to spare your friends some morning practice?" Dom inquired.

Kel returned the question with a sly smile, "Now Dom, are you sure you guys are ready for the challenge?"

His eyes twinkled with mirth, "Well we've been practicing and I can only hope we'll be able keep up with the benevolent Protector of the Small."

Kel groaned in response and smacked his arm with force. With a grimace Dom came to a stop and pointed to her room in the barracks and with his other hand nursed his injured arm. "I'll take my leave before you can begrudge me any longer!" with a laugh he turned and was on his way.

---

The morning dawned bright and the rays of the early sun filtered through the windows of Kel's room. It seemed Tobe was already up to an early start and had gone out, most likely to feed the sparrows. Kel fought the urge to stay in the warm bed because after yesterday's hard riding it had been justly welcomed. She lost the silent battle to go easy and sleep in and wearily trudged over to wash up and change.

Donned in fresh attire and feeling slightly more awake Kel easily found her way to the practice courts. Glaive in hand she began her morning routine and quickly became lost in the focus and intricacy of the moves. The pattern dance eventually came to an end as the final spinning flourish brought the glaive to a stop at her side. Her hair that had grown down to her shoulders was pinned up but now she quickly brushed aside the few wisps of locks that had been loosed in midst of the speed.

She looked up as she heard the sound of clapping, it seemed she had acquired somewhat of an audience. She rolled her eyes at the men as she approached them. Dom, Lerant, Wolset, Qasim, and a very disgruntled Neal had been watching in interest as they leaned up against the fence.

Kel took the opportunity to speak first before any of them could start up on her glaive routine, "Honestly boys, how rude. You really should have said something when you arrived."

Lerant was the first the respond, "And then what? Miss the opportunity to see you in your **zone**?" He smirked at her endearingly. Kel only shook her head as she took in Lerant, she hadn't seen him in a while and he had filled out far more since their first meeting in her squire years. His brown-blond had grown longer and his bangs were swept against his forehead.

_Why am I noticing how Lerant looks? Aghhh, I've got to stop seeing these guys as __**men. **_Kel mused over this silently and finally noticed they were looking at her waiting for a reply or comeback. _Uh-oh._

"Honestly what are you all staring at? Grab you weapons and let's see how much longer you keep those smiles on." smiling up at them she hoped they would allow for the distraction. Finally they all went for their weapons and Kel gave a silent sigh of relief.

Neal pulled her aside before everyone paired up, "Kel, Yuki says that Lalasa arrived a few days before us and that the two of them will be expecting you after breakfast. Something about lunch and going over wedding arrangements."

Kel nodded and trudged away, she very well knew this would mean fittings, examining designs, and deciding which colors went best with the season. _Oh well at least I can get some frustration out now.  
_

Everyone paired up in order to properly warm up. Dom was with Neal and Qasim with Wolset which left Lerant with Kel. The two bowed to each other, Kel having set aside her glaive drew her sword. Kel sized up her opponent as the two circled each other, everyone else seemed to dissolve into the background and she focused on Lerant's disposition. He was taller than her, and probably had more raw strength. She would allow him the offensive and tire him out that way.

Lerant finally gave in and made the first blow, he struck high and strong but Kel easily blocked. They continued to exchange blows for what seemed like fifteen minutes. _He's not tiring as easily as I had hoped. _This time Kel took a middle offensive strike and Lerant's blade forced the block but now she pushed her weight towards him. The swords scraped together as she put her weight into throwing him off balance, and their faces were inches from each other. He blinked and finally it worked as his footing faltered backward. _Perfect. _Kel quickly disengaged the blades and went in for a quick, arched strike up. The impact threw his blade from his grip into the air and Lerant fell back into the dirt. Kel stood over him with a smirk, her blade inches from his throat, "Yield."

Lerant grudgingly smiled back and threw his hands up in surrender, "I Yield Mother." He held up his hand and Kel helped him back up to his feet. The other four had already finished with their 'Warm Ups' had been observing the match and all gave her quick words of congratulations. Lerant took the chance to say he should probably get going, he had to start on some work and Qasim went with him. Wolset mentioned he had yet finish up a few reports due that afternoon and took his leave with them.

"So Neal, why not grab a staff and we'll have go?" Kel asked innocently. Neal looked around, obviously not wanting any excuse to spar with her.

"Well you see Kel I was only just reunited with my beloved Yuki last night, and I'm sure she'd like to see me alive. Like now, yeah...Catch you later then?" With that Neal made his escape.

Dom was struggling with a laughing attack at their last exchange. Kel who was now simply irritated rounded on him and poked him in the chest, "And why exactly is this so hilarious to you?"

Dom finally beginning to sober up simply stated, "It was like you put the fear of Mithros into him Kel. He did leave at quite a run." He beamed down at her, frustrated Kel stamped away and grabbed two nearby staffs. She threw one, with force, at Dom who caught it squarely but winced as the force hit this hand.

"Oh Mithros, I really should learn to keep quiet," mumbled Dom.

Kel smirked back, "Good, at least you're learning. Come on I'll give you a break and we'll start out slow. Lets do some warm ups."

He reluctantly accepted and they started with a block and strike routine. They alternated first high blocks and strikes then a switch to low and then middle. Back to high strikes, with each thud they were become accustomed to each others strength. It stayed friendly and steady as they began but as their blood got pumping and the sweat started rolling Dom gave Kel a sly smile. His hits became stronger, the power forcing her back slightly. Kel responded by going quicker, making him struggle in order to block her blows. Finally Kel put her staff to the side after a block, with a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" Kel ventured.

"I figured I should tire you out some before we sparred," was the calm reply.

Struggling to a hide a smile she said, "We'll see about that, ready?"

Dom glanced up at the sky, the crisp morning air had diminished as the sun had inched higher and the heat had become increasingly more intense. Dom shook his head and went over to grab is water skin, he downed half and threw the rest over to Kel. She half choked on the water as Dom slipped his shirt off. _Agh, that dirty player! Although wow, is he fit. _She had to fight to keep then heat rising in her cheeks down.

Dom noticed the look she gave him, "What? Don't look so shocked, honestly it's burning up. Now are you ready Kel?"

Kel meekly nodded and took her position, her staff in the ready position. Kel couldn't help but notice that her pulse came more quickly as she looked on Dom. _Focus Kel. Focus.  
_

They circled each other a full two times sizing each other up until Dom came in with hard, low strike. Kel blocked but not with as much energy as she should have. _Damn, I really should have eaten something._

Kel quickly arched the staff up and went for another hard defensive blow, but it was easily blocked. A few more minutes of a back and forth trading of blows battle continued. Kel's energy was waning, her muscles were beginning to ache from the prior stress they had endured during Lerant's sparring session and the staff warm up. Kel blows came slightly slower, Dom noticed and took advantage. He delivered a hit but this time faking a weak blow to Kel. She let up her grip as she hit back noticing an even weaker block from him.

_Maybe I can still win this _she mused.

Wrong. Dom had fooled her into loosening her stance and hold, he struck now sweeping his staff up and hit her's squarely. The power of the strike combined with her weakened hold threw the staff out of her grip and onto the ground.

_Damn_, she thought. She observed Dom's smirk and thought, _this is so not over_. She quickly dropped low and swept her right leg under his feet forcefully, and as his balance began to give way she struck his arm that held the staff. Not expecting this turn in the fight Dom was turned off balance and hit the ground hard just as his staff fell out of reach. Kel was smirking down at him.

"Hand to hand combat then?" Dom remarked with a smile.

He took a page from her book and swept his leg under her feet and before she realized what was happening Kel had hit the ground. Kel growled and lunged for Dom, but he was quicker and grabbed her arm and easily flipped her as she reached for him. Dom was now straddling her stomach, his forearm pressed against her throat and his heaving chest dangerously close to touching her. It was now that Kel noticed his face was mere inches from her and that the sweat that rolled down his perfectly trim body seemed to make him glisten in the sunlight.

They both stayed in the position as they fought to catch their breath. A few minutes rolled by and Kel became more and more uneasy as she noticed that her pulse was on fire, "Ah...Dom?"

"Yea?" he asked.

"I yield...So you know, you can get off as soon as you feel like it," she said this while trying to stifle a giggle.

Dom cleared his throat, " Ahhh. Oh yea, right then. I'll just be getting off of you now."

_Have I managed to throw Dom's charming nature?_

"Not that I wouldn't mind staying in that position a while longer," he continued and added a wink.

Kel groaned._ Guess not. _Kel shook her head at him but continued to smile as he helped her up.

"Well Domitan, as fun as this has been, I really should be going. I've an excitement meeting with a Yamani best friend and former maid turned dressmaker to discuss wedding and gossip with," Kel remarked.

Dom laughed, "Goodluck with that. I'll see you later then."

They both parted ways, with Kel wondering exactly what had just passed between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

HELP! So I've no idea why the indents I make don't show up when the story gets posted, can any one help with this amateur problem? I'd greatly appreciate a message.

Alrightyyy then, my a/n in the prior note and my bio kinda explains my 3 year hiatus. Heh. Once again So Sorry. But I've labored over this chapter for a while and would love feedback. I promise to post another chapter within the week if enough people ask for it!

And a note on the romance situation, I in no way intend to make these two fall in love quickly. Frankly I don't feel like that's how Kel would be, and it's not exactly realistic. I feel like a relationship needs to be worked up too. With that I hope to **not **make it a torturously long, complicated thing. So try to go with me on this.


End file.
